megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Orthrus
Orthrus is a demon in the series. History In Greek mythology, Orthrus was a two-headed dog and one of the many monsters sired by Typhon and Echidna. Among his siblings were Cerberus, Sphinx and Chimera to name but a few. Orthrus was the dog of the Titan Geryon, and along with Eurytion, was the guardian of Geryon's herd of red cattle. Geryon, Eurytion and Orthrus were all slain when Hercules (Heracles in Greek mythology) was completing the tenth of his twelve labors. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Wilder Race *Megami Tensei II: Beast Race, Boss *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Wilder Race (''MT), Beast Race (MTII) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Beast Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Beast Race *Last Bible'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Beast Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Beast Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Pyro Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Pyro Order **Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Beast Race *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Fortune Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Fortune Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Hanged Man Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Hanged Man Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Hanged Man Arcana, Weapon *Persona 5: Hanged Man Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Hanged Man Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Yoma Race *Devil Children White Book: Yoma Race *DemiKids Light'' / DemiKids Dark Version: Beast Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Animal Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Beast Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Beast Class *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Beast Race *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Beast Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Beast Race Profile ''Megami Tensei II Orthrus appears as a servant of Pazuzu, and worked alongside the partner before she broke away from Pazuzu's control. After reaching the ruins of Tokyo, Pazuzu instructs the protagonist and his friend to meet up with Orthrus at the Princess Hotel and assist him in taking out the partner. During their confrontation with her at Tokyo Tower, the protagonist ends up siding with her, and the friend and Orthrus part ways with the protagonist. Orthrus continues to fight alongside the friend after his transformation into the Dark Hero, but is killed in battle with the protagonist's party. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Orthrus appears in the Suginami field and within the gold level instance of Suginami Tunnels and the Nakano Stone Site. He can be contracted during the daytime in Ikebukuro outside the gates of Zoushigiya Cemetery. He appears regularly as a field boss in Suginami and alongside Cerberus and Garm as the final bosses of the Suginami Tunnels Unknown boss rush. He is also one of the mountable demons within the game. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Orthrus appears as a boss on the second stratum of Naraku. Flynn is required to defeat it as part of Navarre's challenge to him and Walter. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Orthrus can be found in Ikebukuro or evolve from Chimera once it reaches level 50. Orthrus can also teach Nanashi the Fire Breath, Nihil Claw, Eat Whole and Madness Nails skills through its Demon Whisper. It benefits from learning Physical and Fire skills. Orthrus will evolve into Cerberus at level 64, provided that Nanashi can control the result. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' ''Persona 4'' Orthrus is a Persona that can be acquired from Shuffle Time in the Secret Laboratory dungeon. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Orthrus appears both as a Persona of the Hanged Man Arcana and as a weapon for Aigis. ''Persona 5'' Orthrus is the third Persona of the Hanged Man Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in Kaneshiro's Palace and the Kaitul area of Mementos, with the title "Twin-headed Guardian." It is the first Persona that the protagonist can use in battle to learn the Agilao skill and is the second of four Personas to learn Dodge Ice and Burn Boost. It is the first of two Personas to learn the Cornered Fang skill and the first Persona to learn Matarukaja. When itemized through Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Orthrus yields a Burn Boost skill card. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Orthros, he has the power FireWall. Orthros can perform the combo Fire Flare with Demipyre and Evil Blaze with Nex or Pyro Cat. ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Boss= |-| Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= - |Curse= Resist |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Fire Breath\Innate Axel Claw\Innate Fire Pleroma\58 |Evolvedfrom= Chimera |Evolvedfromlevel= 52 |Evolveinto= Cerberus |Evolveintolevel= 66 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Boss - Amami Float= :Only encountered if the protagonist fights Finnegan with Nemissa. |-| Normal= ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' PS1= |-| PSP= ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Persona= |-| Weapon= ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Persona= ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Greco-Roman Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Bosses Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Personas